User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 12
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the 12th episode of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. This week I will be updating to include a prediction later in the week after tom posts (see below why). My Last Prediction Last week's prediction was that "Tom will focus on Keith's panic/mourning initially, and then Natani and Kathrin at least indirectly."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 11 This week I nailed it on the head (almost). Recently in Twokinds This week we saw much of last week's prediction come right down how I made the prediction. * Keith began beating himself up for being unable to save his parents, Alaric, Laura, and now Natani. Basically beating himself up for losing anyone he gets close to. * Right then, Natani sparks up a conversation with Kathrin about how hard it was to swim both of them ashore. Why I'm not Predicting Yet This week I caught Tom's Live Stream as he was sketching the coming page, thinking he would be working on random sketches. I decided, "OK, so I can't predict the page itself, but I can predict the dialogue." and then Tom struck by accidentally revealing his planned dialogue to his audience. In essence, the coming page will include: * An over excited Kathrin pouncing Eric. * Natani and Keith speaking with one another. * Keith Punching Natani in the face and then they hug. ** Presumably, according to Tom while sketching, to parody the "girl slaps guy when he nearly dies, then they hug" trope. * Then, when he realizes his face is buried in Natani's Unbound Cleavage, Keith stands back, staring, likely wondering what is going on and, according to the planned dialogue, states "I guess the jig is up". In other words, We're witnessing the beginning of Natani's full gender reveal to the rest of the TwoKinds cast. The Predictions So, I got the notification that Tom is streaming on Picarto.tv. It is overbearingly difficult to avoid watching the stream! I'm just going to cut to the chase this time. # Docks #* Mike, Evals, and Eric are all going to flip out! Mike and Evals because of the Basitin black magic prank, And Eric because of: "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot did you not let me paint you!" # Edinmire #* I still hope that most wolves will not fight against and ruin the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives. #* Trace and Flora will probably become more involved in resolving the conflict. # B-Group #* This is unlikely at the time. Locking In * That last page had too many juicy details to leave unattended. In the event that Tom changes subject he would be setting aside something that people have wondered since Natani's initial gender reveal to Keith, and technically, before that on the first Christmas after meeting Natani. While I don't have much to go off of, because I've been working too hard lately, I'm very certain that we will see Page 95 of this chapter. (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? being the record for longest chapter) and I predict that: Tom will remain focused on Natani's gender reveal sequence. References Category:Blog posts